Demon High
by ox.Jennessa.xo
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome go to the exact same school exept Kagome is new and Inuyasha is a popular and annoying guy to Kagome,She hates him AT FIRST... but will things change!InuKag,MirSan


**I am new here and This is my first story…I had a lot of fun writing this and I would love to put pictures on but I can't…my sister is an awesome drawer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and if you ask anymore your gonna get my non happy face!**

**It was a nice sunny day and Kagome Higarashi was just an everyday student going to a brand new school called Demon High.**

**Demon high was a High school that accepted pretty much everyone…like demons, humans, monks and lots, lots more!**

**Kagome the priestess had just moved here from Sendai and is now living in Tokyo. She has been training with her powers since she was 6…when her dad died.**

"**WAKE UP!" Screamed Souta from her door.**

"**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO COME IN MY ROOM" Kagome hollered throwing the closest thing at him which just happened to be her plastic glass on her nightstand.**

"**Ahhhhh…HELP" he screamed as he dodged the cup and bolted down the stairs cowering behind his mom just waiting for Kagome to come down like she normally does, but it didn't come instead a pillow came fling down the stairs after about two seconds of Kagome popped around the wall waiting for what he would do she ran to her room and locked her door!**

"**That'll teach him," Kagome said combing a brush through her long black hair.**

**It only took about 2 minutes until Souta came pounding on the door.**

**Kagome blasted her music sounding out the pounding on her door as she picked out the perfect outfit for her first day of school…Kagome was scared out of her mind and made sure to wake up extra early…5:30… She laid the this Pink top that had Cutielicious and a black pair of pants with no particular design on them she grabbed a pink headband and a pink necklace and had a heart on the end and it opened and showed her and her dad.**

**She grabbed a quick shower when Souta left, put her clothes on, grabbed some toast, hit her brother last and left in her Silver Honda and managed to leave by 7:00 school didn't start until 8:00 but needed to get info from the office anyway.**

**It took Kagome about a half hour to find the school she got lost about 4 times. Kagome walked up to the school and stared in awe… It was humongous it had to be about 3 floors high.**

"**Umm…hi…" Kagome said looking up at the secretary**

"**Hi what can I do for you today…I'm Kaede" she said in a very polite voice…She looked pretty old about in her 50's.**

"**Well…I'm new here and I was wondering if I could get a schedule," Kagome said shyly.**

"**Oh, You must be Higarashi, Kagome" Kaede said getting the speaker ready…"This will be your guide for the day" **

"**Sango Tama please report to the office I repeat Sango Tama"**

"**Hello…Kaeda you called me?" Sango said a look of worry had taken over her face, Sango was wearing light blue jeans, a black top that came and tied behind her neck and showed off her belly button, she had long black hair and was very pretty.**

"**Oh, hi I need you to be Kagome's tour guide…I would greatly appreciate it!" **

"**Why of course…She said a smile spread across her face.**

"**I made her schedule the same as yours so that you two can get to know each other" Kaede a smile spread across her face as well.**

"**There is one person in particular you _HAVE_ to look out for" Sango stopped… "Naraku"**

"**Ok" Kagome replied cheerfully but still wondering why, but she held those thoughts to herself.**

"**We have first class with Mr.Myoga, He teaches Biology" Sango said looking at her paper.**

"**Hey Sango, who's your new friend?" Said some guy He had a purple shirt on that said, 'Cancer Cures Smoking written on it, black jeans, and his hair was tied into a short ponytail.**

"**Yeah, I thought you hated Kikyo!" Another guy said from behind pulling Kagome into his arms it was actually kind of fit right into the grove of his stomach though, …He was wearing a red shirt that said 'first I learn the rules and then I learned how to brake them', dark blue jeans, long silver hair, dog ears, long nails, and fangs.**

**Kagome turned about 4 shade of red! Until she noticed Sango and the guy laughing their heads of right in front of him.**

**Kagome finally came to her senses and pushed him off and whipped around to face him "I'm not Kikyo, I'm Kagome and I have no idea who she is but keep off me!"**

"**This…is…Miroku…. and Inu…. Yasha" Sango said pointing at them saying the words between laughing her head off.**

**Inuyasha was still confused about two things! The fact that she wasn't Kikyo and the fact that she pushed him off…he was the most popular kid the school, most people would die to be held like that by him!**

**When Sango finally finished laughing She, Miroku and Kagome when to 1st period with Mr.Myoga.**

"**Umm…Sango mind telling me who Kikyo is?" Kagome wondered.**

"**Oh yeah, Kikyo is this horrible creature… I don't even know if you can call her human" Sango said laughing a little.**

**Kagome was picturing her to be a monster the way Sango explained it!**

"**She is also Inuyasha's girlfriend" Sango said in disgust…"I don't see what he sees in her she is cold and has no freakin' emotions…and the thing Inuyasha doesn't know is that she is cheating on him I caught her a couple days ago with Naraku" Sango said holding back to punch a locker in.**

"**Did you tell Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly.**

"**Inuyasha doesn't believe us…she uses her miko power to cover it!"**

**The day went by pretty well and she stood the day until lunch!**

**"Hey your coming to eat with us right" Sango said "We're going to McDonalds" **

**"Umm, sure" she replied.**

**After class they went to their separate classes Inuyasha and Kagome had a class together. It was Math with Mr. Totosai.**

**Kagome was walking around the corner because they had gotten spilt up and bumped into Someone's hard muscular chest Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha.**

"**Move out of the way" He said shoving her to the side.**

"**Excuse me, but I am not a doll" She said grabbing his arm.**

**He looked her up and down and just walked away all the girls wished they were Kagome but she wished he would get outta her way.**

**By the time the day ended things had went pretty good and she hadn't even seen Naraku once! And man was she happy!**

**She got into her car and drove home.**

"**Hey mom…what's wrong?" asked Kagome.**

"**Oh…nothing dear" her mom said forcing out a smile "so…how was your day at school"**

"**Eventful…" she said and then ran up to her room as fast as her modest legs could take her.**

**That time her mom just let it go... she wasn't it the greatest mood!**

**Kagome had loads of homework done and she hadn't finished until supper, which had to be postponed for her homework until 7:00.**

"**How was your day at school today" asked gramps staring at sota**

"**Not bad and happy to admit"**

"**Good…how about you Kagome"**

"**Don't wanna talk about it" she lowered her head.**

"**Come on it can't be anything that your gramps can't know"**

"**Yes it is," she said as she went upstairs "I'm not hungry" she then went to sleep.**

**Hope you liked it plz R&R I didn't exactly know how long I should put it so next time I am going to make it longer and I am working on it all the time! Have a good day! Nessie..**


End file.
